A daily problem suffered by most people when getting dressed is that certain items, such as socks, gloves and other items used in pairs, must be correctly paired in order to avoid the hurry of modern life or our absent-mindedness leading to our wearing different coloured socks or only one glove after failing to find the other.
When a person takes off their socks, stockings, gloves, etc. intending to wash them or put them away, each item will be separated, the washing machine separating them even more. It is therefore quite bothersome to find the pair of each item before placing them on the clothesline to dry or, later when storing them, to leave them so that they can be used immediately when desired.
It is even more bothersome when several persons, such as the various members of a family, use the same washing machine simultaneously and moreover own very similar clothing items, especially stockings and socks. In the end, their confusion leads to undesired exchanges.
To prevent these potentially comical or embarrassing situations from happening there are clips or other device in the market that are used to hold together socks, gloves and the like, mainly meant to be used when washing and laying them to dry.
One example is the pin for attaching socks, stockings or gloves of Spanish Utility Model ES 1051475 U, which on its ends has a clip closure system and numerous ventilation openings to allow washing and drying the items.
Another device for hanging paired items is described in Spanish Utility Model ES 1052658 U, which adopts a spindle-like configuration to form a flexible plastic pin which incorporates on either side membranes obtained by radial cuts, in which the items are introduced and attached without being damaged due to the flexibility of the membranes that retain each textile item of the pair.
The disadvantage of these devices is that there are in turn loose, independent of the clothing items they hold together, so that they must be attached when washing or laying the clothes to dry in order to have the items paired, but must later be removed in order to store or wear the item. This saves time when washing or laying to dry the items joined in pairs, but time is lost by having to search for the correct pin.